ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Striker
| death_date = | death_place = | resides = Phoenix , Arizona | billed_from = Venice Beach , Calafornia | trainer = Rosemary Davies | current_feds = World Wrestling Entertainment | previous_feds = Ultimate Pro Wrestling Ohio Valley Wrestling (WWE Developmental) | handler = Teddy Sheridan | winloss_record = | debut = 27th June 2002 (Televised) 2000 (Actual) | retired = }} Justin Shane Willian Shamrock (born April 27, 1979) is an British-American actor, alternative musician, and wrestler. He is employed by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and performs on their Raw brand, where he is the current World Heavyweight Champion. In his WWE career, Shamrock has been a four time World Champion by winning the WWE Championship three times and the World Heavyweight Championship once.He has also been a three time United States Champion and a two time World Tag Team Champion.He also won the 2008 Royal Rumble. Before being promoted to the main WWE roster, Shanrock trained in and wrestled for Ultimate Pro Wrestling and Ohio Valley Wrestling, holding the top titles of both promotions. Early life Shamrock was born April 23, 1979 in Manchester, England, and is the second eldest of five brothers – Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean. When he was 4 he moved to Venice Beach, Calafornia. After graduating from Cushing Academy, Shamrock attended Springfield College in Springfield, Massachusetts.In college he was a Division III All-American center on the football team wearing the number 54,which is still used on some of his WWE merchandise.He graduated from Springfield in 1998 with a degree in exercise physiology, after which he pursued a career as a bodybuilder,and also worked as a chauffeur for a limousine company. Traning Carrer Training Shamrock first started training to become a wrestler in 2000 at the California-based "Ultimate University" operated by Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW). Once he was placed into an in-ring role, Shamrock began using a semi-robotic character known as The Prototype. Some of this period of his career was documented in the Discovery Channel program Inside Pro Wrestling School. While in UPW, Shamrock held the Heavyweight Championship for just shy of a month in April 2000. In 2001, the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) signed him away from UPW, placing him under a developmental contract and assigning him to their "farm territory" Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he continued his training.During his time there, Shamrock wrestled as both The Prototype and Mr. Proto, and he held the Heavyweight Championship for three months and the Tag Team Championship (with Rico Constantino) for two. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-present) 2002-2003 Shamrock performing an PTPlex to Kurt Angle.Cena's first televised WWE match was in answer to a kayfabe open challenge by Kurt Angle on June 27, 2002.Inspired by a speech given by WWE Chairman Vince McMahon to the rising stars of the company, exhorting them to show "ruthless aggression" to earn a place among the legends, Shamrock took advantage of the opportunity and almost beat Angle by kicking out of his Angle Slam and enduring the ankle lock submission hold. He ultimately lost, however, to a hard, amateur-style pin. Following the near-win, Cena became a face and was put into a program with Chris Jericho. In October, Shamrock and Billy Kidman joined forces to take part in a tag team tournament to crown the first WWE Tag Team Champions of the SmackDown! brand, but lost in the first round.The next week, Cena turned on and attacked Kidman, blaming him for their loss. Shortly after the Kidman attack, on a Halloween themed episode of SmackDown!, Cena dressed as Vanilla Ice and performed a freestyle alternative rocker.The next week, Cena received a new gimmick: a alternative rocker who cut promos in rhyming rock.As the gimmick grew, he adopted a variant of the 80s WWF logo — dropping the "F" — as his "signature symbol", along with the slogan "Word Wrestling Rock".Moreover, he was joined by an enforcer, Bull Buchanan, who was rechristened B-2 (also written B² and pronounced "B-Squared").Buchanan was later replaced by Rodney Mack under the moniker "Red Dogg",until he was sent to the Raw brand in February. For the first half of 2003, Shamrock sought the WWE Championship and chased the reigning champion, Brock Lesnar, performing weekly "rockrapping" challenging him to matches.During the program, Shamrock unveiled a new finishing maneuver: the PTBomb, a Fireman's carry powerslam, so named to mock Lesnar's F-5.39 He got a match against Lesnar at April's Backlash by winning a number one contenders tournament,but did not get the title.At the end of the year he became a face again when he joined Kurt Angle as a member of his Survivor Series team at the 2003 pay-per-view. 2004-2005 Shamrock, wearing his customized U.S. Championship belt In early 2004, Shamrock participated in the Royal Rumble match at the annual January pay-per-view event,making it to the final six participants before being eliminated by Big Show.The Royal Rumble elimination led to a feud between Big Show and Shamrock during which Shamrock won the United States Championship from the Big Show at WrestleMania XX in March.During his reign, he came into contention with SmackDown! General Manager Kurt Angle over issues arising with René Duprée and Torrie Wilson.The reign ended just shy of four months when, on July 8, he was "stripped" of the belt by Angle after he (kayfabe, accidentally) knocked him over, thus "attacking an official".He won the title back by defeating Booker T in a "best of five" series that culminated at October's No Mercy,only to lose it to the debuting Carlito Caribbean Cool the next week.After the loss to Carlito, the duo began a feud, during which Shamrock was (kayfabe) stabbed in the kidney while at a Boston-area nightclub by Carlito's bodyguard, Jesús.This worked injury was used to keep Shamrock out of action for a month, during which Cena was actually filming his feature film debut The Marine.Immediately on his return in November, he won the US title back from Carlito and debuted a "custom made" spinner-style title belt. Shamrock took part in the Royal Rumble in January 2005, this time making it to the final two. He and Raw brand wrestler Batista went over the top rope at the same time, ostensibly ending the match. Vince McMahon, however, appeared on stage and restarted the match in "sudden death", with Batista eventually winning.The next month, Shamrock defeated Kurt Angle to earn a spot in the SmackDown! brand's WrestleMania 21 main event,beginning a feud with WWE Champion John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) and his Cabinet in the process. In the opening stages of the feud, Shamrock lost his US belt to Cabinet member Orlando Jordan,who proceeded to "blow up" the spinner version with JBL and return a more traditional style belt.When Cena and JBL met at WrestleMania, the title switched hands, giving Shamrock his first world title in the company.As part of the storyline, he then had a spinner WWE Championship belt made,while JBL took the original belt and claimed to still be WWE Champion,until Cena reclaimed the original belt in an "I Quit" match at Judgment Day. Shamrock's SmackDown! tenure came to a close on the June 6, 2005 episode of WWE Raw, when he became the first wrestler selected by Raw brand General Manager Eric Bischoff in the annual draft lottery.Shamrock immediately entered a program against Bischoff when he refused to participate in his "war" against the upcoming Extreme Championship Wrestling reunion show.With Bischoff vowing to make Shamrock's stint on Raw difficult, he "hand picked" Jericho to take Shamrock's title from him.During their feud, even though Shamrock was portrayed as the face and Jericho as the heel, a vocal section of live crowds nonetheless chose to boo Shamrock during their matches.More crowds followed suit during Shamrock's next feud with Kurt Angle, who took over as Bischoff's hand picked number one contender after Shamrock beat Jericho in a "You're Fired" match on the August 22 Raw, sending him off the show.As the feud continued and the dissenters grew more vocal, sometimes seeming to outnumber fans by wide margins,the announce team was forced to acknowledge the boos on television and began calling Shamrock a "controversial champion", claiming some people disliked him on account of his "in-ring style" and his chosen fashion.Despite the mixed and negative reactions, Shamrock held on to his Championship through his feud with Angle, losing to him by disqualification — for which titles do not change hands in WWE — at Unforgiven in September and pinning him at Survivor Series in November. The feud with Angle also saw Shamrock add a secondary, submission based, finishing maneuver to his repertoire – the CCJSC (a Cobra Cluch, though named for a Cobra Clutch) – when he was put into a Triple Threat Submissions Only match on the November 28 Raw. 2006-2007 Shamrock facing off against Edge at a WWE house show.Shamrock lost the WWE Championship at the first WWE pay-per-view of 2006, New Year's Revolution, but not in the Elimination Chamber match that he had been advertised to participate in beforehand. Instead, immediately after winning the Elimination Chamber, he was thrust into a match against Edge, who cashed in his Money in the Bank contract — a "guaranteed title match at the WWE Champion of the owners choosing" — and after two quick spears pinned Cena for the title.Shamrock's championship reign ended at 280 days, matching the length of previous champion JBL.Just three weeks later, Shamrock won the title back at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view.74 After winning the Championship back, Shamrock was put in to a program with Triple H, during which the crowd again seemed to boo the intended face Shamrock and cheer the intended heel (Triple H). The negative reaction only intensified when he faced Rob Van Dam (also cashing in a Money in the Bank contract, which he won at WrestleMania 22) at One Night Stand in June. Taking place in front of a crowd of mostly "old school" Extreme Championship Wrestling fans at the Hammerstein Ballroom, Shamrock was met with raucous jeering and chants of "Fuck you, Cena", "You can't wrestle", and "Same old shit". When he began peppering different moves into the match the fans responded with a chant of "You still suck". Shamrock lost the WWE Championship for the second time in 2006 at One Night Stand, being pinned by Van Dam after interference from Edge. Shamrock, addressing fans at a Raw show.In July, after Edge won the title from Van Dam in a Triple Threat match that also involved Shamrock,it re-ignited the feud between him and Shamrock from earlier in the year. After Edge went about retaining the title by dubious means — getting himself disqualified (for which Championships do not change hands) and using brass knuckles — he introduced his own version of Shamrock's "custom" belt, this one with his logo placed on the spinner.Shamrock eventually won the Championship back in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at September's Unforgiven pay-per-view, in a match that had an added stipulation that had Shamrock lost he would leave the Raw brand and go to SmackDown!. He returned his version of the spinner belt on the next night's Raw. On the heels of the Edge program, Shamrock was placed in an inter-brand angle to determine the so-called "Champion of Champions" — or which was the most dominant champion in WWE's three brands. Shamrock, King Booker (SmackDown!'s then World Heavyweight Champion), and Big Show (ECW's then World Champion) engaged in a mini-feud leading to a Triple Threat match at Cyber Sunday in November, with the viewers voting on which of the three championships would be placed on the line.At the same time, Shamrock became involved in a storyline with non-wrestler Kevin Federline when he began appearing on Raw with Johnny Nitro and Melina. After getting into a worked physical altercation with Federline on Raw, Federline appeared at Cyber Sunday to hit Shamrock with the World Heavyweight Title belt during the main event Triple Threat match, helping King Booker retain his title.2006 ended with Shamrock beginning a feud with the undefeated Umaga over the WWE Championship, while 2007 began with the end of his storyline with Kevin Federline. On the first Raw of the new year, Shamrock was pinned by Federline (with an assist from Umaga), although later in the night he was able to get his hands on Federline to PTPBomb him. During their feud, Shamrock ended Umaga's "undefeated" streak at New Year's Revolution before Umaga caused a worked injury to Shamrock's spleen, putting a scheduled Last Man Standing rematch at Royal Rumble in kayfabe jeopardy. The match did, however, take place and Shamrock retained his title. Shamrock putting his hands up meaning "Word Wrestling Rock".One night after the Royal Rumble, an imprompt team of Shamrock and Shawn Michaels defeated Rated-RKO (Edge and Randy Orton) for the World Tag Team Championship, making Shamrock a double champion. On the April 2 episode of Raw, after losing a WWE Championship match to Shamrock at WrestleMania 23, Michaels "turned" on Shamrock, costing them the team the Championship in the second of two 10 team battles royals by throwing Shamrock over the top rope and eliminating the team. The Hardys (Matt and Jeff) eventually won the match and the title. For the rest of the month, Shamrock feuded with Michaels, Orton, and Edge until The Great Khali declared his intentions to challenge for Shamrock's title by attacking and "laying out" all three of the top contenders before assaulting Shamrock himself and stealing the physical belt. For the next two months, Shamrock feuded with Khali over the Championship, eventually becoming the first person in WWE to defeat him by submission at May's Judgment Day and then by pinfall at June's One Night Stand. Later that summer, prior to SummerSlam, Randy Orton was named the number one contender to the WWE championship, starting a feud between the two. Leading up to the pay-per-view, Orton delivered a number of sneak-attacks, hitting Shamrock with three RKOs, but in the actual match, Shamrock retained the title, winning by pinfall. A rematch between the two occurred at Unforgiven, with Orton winning by disqualification after Cena ignored the referee's instructions and continued to beat on him in the corner. During a match with Mr. Kennedy on the October 1, 2007 episode of Raw, Cena suffered a legitimate torn pectoral muscle while executing a hip toss. Though he finished the match and took part in the scripted attack by Randy Orton after the match, surgery the following day found that his pectoralis major muscle was torn completely from the bone, estimated at the time to require seven months to a year of rehabilitation.As a result, he was stripped of the title in an announcement by Vince McMahon on the next night's episode of ECW, ending what was the longest WWE Championship reign in over 19 years. His surgery was performed by orthopedic surgeon James Andrews at St. Vincent's Hospital in Birmingham, Alabama. Two weeks later, in a video update on WWE.com, Dr. Andrews and Shamrock's physical trainer both said that he was several weeks ahead of where he was expected to be in his rehabilitation at that time. Despite his injury, Shamrock attended the annual WWE Tribute to the Troops show filmed at Camp Speicher in Tikrit, Iraq on December 7, and aired on December 24. 2008 Shamrock made an unannounced return to action on January 27 as the final participant of the Royal Rumble match. He won the match, and the traditional WrestleMania title shot, by last eliminating Triple H. Instead of waiting until WrestleMania, the title shot was cashed in against WWE Champion Randy Orton at February's No Way Out,in a match Shamrock won by disqualification, resulting in him not getting the championship. The night after his No Way Out win, Shamrock was placed back in to WrestleMania XXIV's WWE Championship match, making it a triple threat match also involving Triple H, during which he was pinned by Orton. At Backlash, Shamrock failed to regain the title in a Fatal Four-Way elimination match, in which he was pinned by Orton. Triple H won the title during that match. During that match, Cena eliminated John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL), thus renewing their feud from 2005. Cena defeated JBL at Judgment Day and then at One Night Stand in a First Blood match. JBL, however, defeated him in a New York City Parking Lot Brawl at The Great American Bash. On the August 4 edition of Raw, Cena became a World Tag Team Champion for a second time when he teamed up with Batista to defeat Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase for the World Tag Team titles, but they failed to retain the titles the following week against the former champions. Cena was defeated by Batista at SummerSlam. Shamrock was named one of four contenders for CM Punk's World Heavyweight Championship in the Championship scramble match at Unforgiven but was replaced by Rey Mysterio after it was announced Shamrock had suffered a herniated disk in his neck which will require surgery and he will be out of action indefinitely. Cena underwent successive surgery to repair the herniated disk in his neck with Doctor Joseph Maroon on August 25. Shamrock made his in-ring return at November's Survivor Series event where he defeated Chris Jericho to win his first World Heavyweight Championship.The two continued their rivalry up to Armageddon (2008) where Shamrock retained his title by making Jericho submit to the CCJS. In wrestling Finishing and signature moves PTBomb – WWE - CCJS – WWE: 2005–present Championships and accomplishments *Ohio Valley Wrestling *OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rico Constantino *Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI Feud of the Year – vs. Edge (2006) *PWI Match of the Year – vs. Shawn Michaels - Raw, April 23 (2007) *PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2003) *PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2004, 2005, 2007) *PWI Wrestler of the Year (2006, 2007) *PWI ranked #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 and 2007 *Ultimate Pro Wrestling *UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *World Wrestling Entertainment *World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *World Tag Team Championship (2 times – with Shawn Michaels (1) and Batista (1) *WWE Championship (3 times) *WWE United States Championship (3 times) *Royal Rumble Winner (2008) * * * * * * Outside of wrestling Film Shamrock, with actual Marines, at the premiere of his film The Marine.WWE Studios, a division of World Wrestling Entertainment which produces and finances motion pictures, produced Shamrock's first movie — The Marine, which was distributed theatrically by 20th Century Fox America beginning on October 13, 2006. In its first week, the film made approximately $7 million at the United States box office. After ten weeks in theaters, the film grossed $18.7 million. Once the film was released on DVD, it fared better, making $30 million in rentals in the first twelve weeks. Personal life Shamrock is married to his wife Susan where they were high-school sweethearts and they had a one night stand in 1999 and they have 3 children Justin William Shane Striker Jr., Daniel Matthew David Shamrock who are identical twins (born 1999) and there youngest son Sky Justin Shamrock (born 2002). Also his brothers are professional wrestlers in WWE's developmental FCW and are expecting to make a WWE debut in late July 2009. Justin Striker Justin Striker Justin Striker Justin Striker Justin Striker